Assays capable of detecting the presence of a particular nucleic acid molecule in a sample are of substantial importance in forensics, medicine, epidemiology and public health, and in the prediction and diagnosis of disease. Such assays can be used, for example, to identify the causal agent of an infectious disease, to predict the likelihood that an individual will suffer from a genetic disease, to determine the purity of drinking water or milk, or to identify tissue samples. The desire to increase the utility and applicability of such assays is often frustrated by assay sensitivity. Hence, it would be highly desirable to develop more sensitive detection assays.
The usefulness of a detection assay is often limited by the concentration at which a particular target nucleic acid molecule is present in a sample. Thus, methods that are capable of amplifying the concentration of a nucleic acid molecule have been developed as adjuncts to detection assays.
One method for overcoming the sensitivity limitation of nucleic acid concentration is to selectively amplify the nucleic acid molecule whose detection is desired prior to performing the assay. Recombinant DNA methodologies capable of amplifying purified nucleic acid fragments in vivo have long been recognized. Typically, such methodologies involve the introduction of the nucleic acid fragment into a DNA or RNA vector, the clonal amplification of the vector, and the recovery of the amplified nucleic acid fragment. Examples of such methodologies are provided by Cohen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224), Maniatis, T. et al., Molecular Cloning (A Laboratory Manual), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, 1982, etc.
In many instances in clinical medicine and diagnostics, however, the concentration of a target species in a sample under evaluation is so low that it cannot be readily cloned. To address such situations, methods of in vitro nucleic acid amplification have been developed that employ template directed extension. In such methods, the nucleic acid molecule is used as a template for extension of a nucleic acid primer in a reaction catalyzed by polymerase.
One such template extension method is the "polymerase chain reaction" ("PCR"), which is among the most widely used methods of DNAn amplification (Mullis, K. et al., Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 51:263-273 (1986); Erlich H. et al., EP 50,424; EP 84,796, EP 258,017, EP 237,362; Mullis, K., EP 201,184; Mullis K. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202; Erlich, H., U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,788; Saiki, R. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,194 and Higuchi, R. "PCR Technology," Ehrlich, H. (ed.), Stockton Press, NY, 1989, pp 61-68), which references are incorporated herein by reference).
The polymerase chain reaction can be used to selectively increase the concentration of a nucleic acid molecule even when that molecule has not been previously purified and is present only in a single copy in a particular sample. The method can be used to amplify either single- or double-stranded DNA. The essence of the method involves the use of two oligonucleotides to serve as primers for the template-dependent, polymerase mediated replication of the desired nucleic acid molecule.
The precise nature of the two oligonucleotide primers of the PCR method is critical to the success of the method. As is well known, a molecule of DNA or RNA possesses directionality, which is conferred through the 5'.fwdarw.3' linkage of the sugar-phosphate backbone of the molecule. Two DNA or RNA molecules may be linked together through the formation of a phosphodiester bond between the terminal 5' phosphate group of one molecule and the terminal 3' hydroxyl group of the second molecule. Polymerase dependent amplification of a nucleic acid molecule proceeds by the addition of a nucleotide having 5' phosphate to the 3' hydroxyl end of a nucleic acid molecule. Thus, the action of a polymerase extends the 3' end of a nucleic acid molecule. These inherent properties are exploited in the selection of the two oligonucleotide primers of the PCR. The oligonucleotide sequences of the two primers of the PCR method are selected such that they contain sequences identical to, or complementary to, sequences which flank the sequence of the particular nucleic acid molecule whose amplification is desired. More specifically, the nucleotide sequence of the Amplification Primer is selected such that it is capable of hybridizing to an oligonucleotide sequence located 3' to the sequence of the desired nucleic acid molecule that is to be amplified, whereas the nucleotide sequence of the Target Primer is selected such that it contains a nucleotide sequence identical to one present 5' to the sequence of the desired nucleic acid molecule that is to be amplified. Both primers possess the 3' hydroxyl groups which are necessary for enzyme mediated nucleic acid synthesis.
In the polymerase chain reaction, the reaction conditions must be cycled between those conducive to hybridization and nucleic acid polymerization, and those which result in the denaturation of duplex molecules. In the first step of the reaction, the nucleic acid molecules of the sample are transiently heated, and then cooled, in order to denature any double stranded molecules that may be present. The amplification and Target Primers are then added to the sample at a concentration which greatly exceeds that of the desired nucleic acid molecule. When the sample is then incubated under conditions conducive to hybridization and polymerization, the Amplification Primer will hybridize to the nucleic acid molecule of the sample at a position 3' to the sequence of the desired molecule to be amplified. If the nucleic acid molecule of the sample was initially double stranded, the Target Primer will hybridize to the complementary strand of the nucleic acid molecule at a position 3' to the sequence of the desired molecule that is the complement of the sequence whose amplification is desired. Upon addition of a polymerase, the 3' ends of the amplification and (if the nucleic acid molecule was double stranded) Target Primers will be extended. The extension of the Amplification Primer will result in the synthesis of a DNA molecule having the exact sequence of the complement of the desired nucleic acid. Extension of the Target Primer will result in the synthesis of a DNA molecule having the exact sequence of the desired nucleic acid.
The PCR reaction is capable of exponentially amplifying the desired nucleic acid sequences, with a near doubling of the number of molecules having the desired sequence in each cycle. This exponential increase occurs because the extension product of the Amplification Primer contains a sequence which is complementary to a sequence of the Target Primer, and thus can serve as a template for the production of an extension product of the Target Primer. Similarly, the extension product of the Target Primer, of necessity, contain a sequence which is complementary to a sequence of the Amplification Primer, and thus can serve as a template for the production of an extension product of the Amplification Primer. Thus, by permitting cycles of hybridization, polymerization, and denaturation, an exponential increase in the concentration of the desired nucleic acid molecule can be achieved. Reviews of the polymerase chain reaction are provided by Mullis, K. B. (Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 51:263-273 (1986)); Saiki, R. K., et al. (Bio/Technology 3:1008-1012 (1985)); and Mullis, K. B., et al. (Met. Enzymol. 155:335-350 (1987), which references are incorporated herein by reference).
PCR technology is useful in that it can achieve the rapid and extensive amplification of a polynucleotide molecule. However, the method has several salient deficiencies. First, it requires the preparation of two different primers which hybridize to two oligonucleotide sequences of the target sequence flanking the region that is to be amplified. The concentration of the two primers can be rate limiting for the reaction. Although it is not essential that the concentration of the two primers be identical, a disparity between the concentrations of the two primers can greatly reduce the overall yield of the reaction.
A further disadvantage of the PCR reaction is that when two different primers are used, the reaction conditions chosen must be such that both primers "prime" with similar efficiency. Since the two primers necessarily have different sequences, this requirement can constrain the choice of primers and require considerable experimentation. Furthermore, if one tries to amplify two different sequences simultaneously using PCR (i.e. using two sets of two primers), the reaction conditions must be optimized for four different primers.
A further disadvantage of PCR is that it requires the thermocycling of the molecules being amplified. Since this thermocycling requirement denatures conventional polymerases, it thus requires the addition of new polymerase at the commencement of each cycle. The requirement for additional polymerase increases the expense of the reaction, and can be avoided only through the use of thermostable polymerases, such as Taq polymerase. Moreover, the thermocycling requirement attenuates the overall rate of amplification because further extension of a primer ceases when the sample is heated to denature double-stranded nucleic acid molecules. Thus, to the extent that the extension of any primer molecule has not been completed prior to the next heating step of the cycle, the rate of amplification is impaired.
Other known nucleic acid amplification procedures include transcription-based amplification systems (Kwoh D. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 86:1173 (1989); Gingeras T. R. et al., PCT appl. WO 88/10315 (priority: U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 064,141 and 202,978); Davey, C. et al., European Patent Application Publication no. 329,822; Miller, H. I. et al., PCT appl. WO 89/06700 (priority: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 146,462, filed Jan. 21, 1988)), and "race" (Frohman, M. A., In: PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications, Academic Press, NY (1990)) and "one-sided PCR" (Ohara, O. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 86:5673-5677 (1989)).
Methods based on ligation of two (or more) oligonucleotides in the presence of nucleic acid having the sequence of the resulting "di-oligonucleotide", thereby amplifying the di-oligonucleotide, are also known (Wu, D. Y. et al., Genomics 4:560 (1989)).
An isothermal amplification method has been described in which a restriction endonuclease is used to achieve the amplification of target molecules that contain nucleotide 5'-[a-thio]triphosphates in one strand of a restriction site (Walker, G. T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 89:392-396 (1992)).
All of the above amplification procedures depend on the principle that an end-product of a cycle is functionally identical to a starting material. Thus, by repeating cycles, the nucleic acid is amplified exponentially.
Methods that use thermocycling, e.g. PCR or Wu, D. Y. et al., Genomics 4:560 (1989)), have a theoretical maximum increase of product of 2-fold per cycle, because in each cycle a single product is made from each template. In practice, the increase is always lower than 2-fold. Further slowing the amplification is the time spent in changing the temperature. Also adding delay is the need to allow enough time in a cycle for all molecules to have finished a step. Molecules that finish a step quickly must "wait" for their slower counterparts to finish before proceeding to the next step in the cycle; to shorten the cycle time would lead to skipping of one cycle by the "slower" molecules, leading to a lower exponent of amplification.